Miscellaneous unorganized material/KHBS
The station's operations are located in an all digital studio and newsroom located on Ajax Avenue in Rogers, which is a bedroom community of Fayetteville. KHBS operates a Fort Smith Newsroom on North Albert Pike. The two stations operate the area's CW affiliate on both of their second digital subchannels. Known on-air as Arkansas CW, it is also offered on Cox Communications systems—channel 4 in Fayetteville, channel 22 in Fort Smith, and channel 17 in Siloam Springs. edit History Channel 40 began as KFPW-TV on July 28, 1971. It took its calls from KFPW radio (1230 AM). The station was a primary CBS affiliate with a secondary ABC affiliation. It took the CBS affiliation from KFSA-TV (channel 5, now KFSM-TV). KFPW-TV found the going difficult against channel 5 largely because of the difficulties experienced by UHF stations operating in rugged terrain. Most seriously, it was all but unviewable in Fayetteville and the surrounding area—a problem exacerbated by its transmitter being located in Oklahoma. Many viewers in the northern part of the market watched CBS on KTVJ in Joplin, Missouri (now NBC affiliate KSNF). To solve this problem, on December 8, 1977, KTVP channel 29 in Fayetteville signed on as a satellite station of KFPW. It was Fayetteville's second attempt at a commercial television station, after KGTO-TV. That station aired NBC and CBS programming in the area on channel 36. After a few years, it went dark in the early-1970s.1 The two stations became full-time ABC affiliates in 1978 after KLMN-TV (now KFTA-TV) signed on. In 1983, the Hernreich family sold their associated radio stations KFPW AM and KXXI FM. The Hernreichs changed KFPW's call letters to KHBS to unassociate the television station from the radio station. Four years later, in 1987, KTVP became KHOG-TV. Argyle Television bought the stations in 1996. A year later, Argyle merged with Hearst. In October 2007, KHBS and KHOG-TV moved their operations to new, state of the art studios in Rogers.[citation needed] On April 28, 2008, KHBS and KHOG-TV launched new second digital subchannels to carry The CW. This complemented a cable-only CW affiliate operated by Cox Communications known as having the fictional callsign, "KCWA". With the addition of the new channels, there is a possibility of new newscasts.234 edit On-air staff edit Current on-air staff Anchors *'Angela Taylor' - weeknights at 5, 6 and 10PM5 *'Derek Burleson' - weekday mornings "40/29 News Sunrise"6 *'Craig Cannon' - weeknights at 5, 6 and 10PM5 *'Melissa Kelly' - weekday mornings "40/29 News Sunrise"6 *'Tiffany Stewart' - Saturdays at 6, Sundays at 5:30 and weekends at 10PM6 Reporters *'Kyle Cabodi' - general assignment reporter6 *'Kelly Johnson' - general assignment reporter6 *'Jo Ellison' - general assignment reporter6 *'Megan Gorey' - morning reporter6 *'Damon Maloney' - general assignment reporter6 *'Rob Sneed' - general assignment reporter6 SuperDoppler Storm Team *'Drew Michaels' (AMS Seal of Approval) - Chief Meteorologist; weeknights at 5, 6 and 10PM7 *'Patrick Crawford' (AMS Certified Broadcast Meteorologist Seal of Approval) - Meteorologist; weekday mornings "40/29 News Sunrise"8 *'Ross Ellet' (AMS Certified Broadcast Meteorologist Seal of Approval) - Meteorologist; Saturdays at 6, Sundays at 5:30 and weekends at 10PM6 Sports team *'Mark Lericos' - Sports Director; weeknights at 6 and 10PM9 *'John Laws' - Sports Anchor; Saturdays at 6, Sundays at 5:30 and weekends at 10PM (also sports reporter)6 edit Former on-air staff This film, television or video-related list is incomplete; you can help by expanding it with reliably sourced additions. edit News/station presentation edit Newscast titles *''The Night Report'' (1971-1977) *''Newswatch'' (1977-1981) *''NewsCenter'' (1981-1998) *''Your Hometown News'' (1998-2006; displayed on-air in graphics as "Hometown News 40/29") *''40/29 News'' (2006-present) edit Station slogans *''40/29, Your Hometown News'' (1998-2006) *''Live. Local. Latebreaking.'' (2006-present) This film, television or video-related list is incomplete; you can help by expanding it with reliably sourced additions. edit References #'^' "Missouri Edition". http://www.mcsittel.com/html/tvg-mo.htm. Retrieved 2006-11-09. #'^' "KHBS, KHOG Offer The CW on Digital Channel". Broadcasting & Cable. http://www.broadcastingcable.com/article/CA6549462.html. Retrieved 2008-04-09. #'^' Tvnewsday - Cw Signs Digital Affils In Arkansas #'^' 40/29 To Add CW Network - Local News Story - KHBS NW Arkansas #^ a'' ''b "NWA's TV news anchorwomen". http://www.freeweekly.com/2007/06/14/nwas-tv-news-anchorwomen/. Retrieved 2008-02-08. #^ a'' ''b c'' ''d e'' ''f g'' ''h i'' ''j k "4029TV.com - KHBS-KHOG News Team". http://www.4029tv.com/newsteam/index.html. Retrieved 2008-02-08. #'^' "NWAnews.com :: Northwest Arkansas' News Source Nasty night tests TV weathermen". http://www.nwanews.com/adg/News/213149/. Retrieved 2008-02-08. #'^' "CLE live! black & white". http://web.mac.com/tammygparks/CLELIVE/B&W/Entries/2007/10/12_Eighth_graders_go_hi-tech!_2.html. Retrieved 2008-02-08. #'^' "NWAnews.com :: Northwest Arkansas' News Source Movers & Shakers". http://nwanews.com/story.php?paper=nwat&section=news&storyid=32783. Retrieved 2008-02-08. edit External links *KHBS / KHOG-TV "40 / 29 News" *KHBS-DT2 / KHOG-DT2 "Arkansas CW" *Query the FCC's TV station database for KHBS *Query the FCC's TV station database for KHOG-TV